Conventional Christmas wrappings and the like normally comprise a flat sheet of paper adapted to be wrapped around a gift and held in place by ribbons, gummed stickers, and the like. Other types of wrappings include the use of a bag-like pouch containing a gift and tied at its open upper end by a ribbon or the like. Gift wrappings of this type are susceptible to premature opening and do not insure against the ingress of contaminants therein, such as water. In addition, conventional gift-wrappings normally do not provide a cushioning barrier to protect the contained gift against breakage when the composite gift, including its wrapping, is dropped or otherwise subjected to adverse impact forces.